My love is Kazune-kun
by Hana 'Meida' Namikaze
Summary: Karin pilih siapa yah?Kazune atau Jin? FF pertama author yang ancur banget/ Chapter 3 already upload Chapter berikut nya lama
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Readers aku bikin cerita tadi malem (Tengah malem) jadi kalo gak nyambung maafkan ya kalau GJ,Gak romantic ,Aneh,Alur berantakan ,DLL jadi mita krisar nya yah ^^

Please no Bully

?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Story : ? © Yohana Rospita**_

_**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Kurang atau salah kata,Gakk rame^^**_

_**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author Baru ini. (?emang dimakan?)**_

**.**

**.**

**Karin **POV

~ ~ ~ ~ ~In Bandara ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tempar ini banyak berubah ya,Tidak seperti dulu lagi". Kata seorang gadis berrambut Brunnet dan mata emerland nya Hanazono Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil seorang wanita berambut indigo memnggil ku,suara itu.

Aku pun menoleh saat di panggil dan ternyata benar dugaan ku,

"Himeka-chan!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku lansung memeluk gadis itu di belakang nya terdapat pemuda berambut Blonde yang kelihatan nya dingin.

"Karin-chan ayo, oh iya perkenalkan dia sepupuku Karin-chan namanya Kujyo Kazune". Kata Himeka dengan suara khas nya

"Hai namaku Kujyo Kazune" katanya dengan dinginnya + Cueknya tapi tetep tampan XD

"Kazune !" kata Himeka setengah membentak

"Namaku Hanazono Karin salam kenal". Kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Karin-chan ayo aku antar kau pulang ke rumah,kau pasti tidak tau jalan kan". Tebak Himeka.

"ayo Himeka-chan"kataku dengan senyuman andalanku (kaya jurus saja)

**.**

**.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Di depan rumah~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Himeka-chan ,Kazune-kun trimakasih yah sudah mau mengantarkanku,mau Mampir dulu tidak ?" kata ku

"Tidak usah Karin-chan ini sudah biasa besok, kau sekelas dengan kami kalau tidak salah."Jawab Himeka

"Iya,Aku masuk dulu yah"! Kata ku sambil membuka pintu.

"Sampai besok Karin-chan" kata Himeka

"Sampai besok Himeka-chan,Kazune-kun"lalu masuk ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Di Rumah ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Karin,kau sudah pulang!" kata okaa-san

"Iya,Bu" Jawab ku sambil memeluk okaa-san ku

"Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja agar di jemput?". Tanya ibu sambil melepaskan pelukanku

"Tadi aku diantar oleh Himeka-chan,Bu"jawabku

"Yasudah mandi sana Okaa-san mau masak makanan kesukaan mu sambil menunggu Otou-san pulang "

"Iya"jawabku sambil memasuki kamar

"Kamar ini tidak berubah

**.**

**.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Malam hari di ruang makan~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Karin?,Kau besok sudah masuk sekolah,siapkan peralaatanmu" perintah otou-san

"Iya,sebentar selesai makan saja"jawab ku "Selesai.

"Aku,bereskan peralatan ku yah okaa-san otou-san"sambil berlari menaiki tangga

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Di kamar ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Buku,sudah peralatan belajar semua sudah! Ye~~~"."Saatnya tidur.

**.**

**.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ masih di : Kamar Karin^^~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Bunyi alarm yang suaranya bias membangunkan 1 kompleks (?) lansung ku matikan, saat nya mandi \(´▽`)/ .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Di depan gerbanng sekolah ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wah,Bisa-bisa tersesat aku kalau gedung nya sebesar ini tapi semgat \(´▽`)/ yeah ^_^

Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt!

Himeka Pov

Wah sudah bel saat nya masuk mandi \(´▽`)/ .

Fujiwara-sensei masuk kekelas mambawa anak baru yang ku kenal "Karin"Kata ku pelan yang mendengar hanya spupuku yang di samping ku

Lalu, Perkenalkan dirimu !

Namaku Hanazono Karin Murid pindahan dari America salam kenal ^^.

Baiklah Karin kau duduk di sebelah-….

TBC

LANJUT

Review

Gimana ancur gaje ga rame maklumi masih Newbie ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ketemu lagi dengan author gak jelas ini, kemarin pendek amat yah jawabannya baca aj di balasan review dibawah ini hehe ^^.

_Gomen'ne karena _author gak tau nama sensei nya Karin jadi ngarang aja yah gak papa kan ^^

Jadi di ff ini bakal ngasal pelajarannya (terlalu jujur).

Thank's for review

Balasan review

Rizki Kinanti: Kazune emang udah dingin dari sananya#PLAKK dipukul kazune,Gomen publish nya emang lama ^^.

andien hanazono: Gomen'ne author ga bisa update kilat makasih udah mau baca ff ancur ini T.T.

Jamilah: maaf menunggu lama udah lanjut kok.

Syofalira: yang pasti Karin gak duduk sama setan aja,Maaf menunggu lama.

Guest:ini ff dibuat secara singkat,di capther 1 juga udah ada tulisanya kan ini di buat tengah malem hehe ^^.

Kujyo Hana:lama yah updatenya? Author gak tanggung jawab banget ya? Salah kan kenapa aku sakit-sakittan oke!

.

.

.

"_ My Love Is Kazune-kun "_

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_

_Story : My Love Is Kazune-kun © Meida Rospita Sari_

_Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Kurang atau salah kata,Gakk rame^^_

_Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author Baru ini. (?emang dimakan?)_

.

.

.

Karin POV

"Kau duduk disebelah kazusa saja,kazusa angkat tanganmu!"perintah sensei ,eh tunggu dulu kazusa sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?,Batin Karin

orang yang bernama Kazusa menggangkat tangnnya,sepertinya aku kenal orang itu,tapi dimana mendekatinya dia seperti kazune-kun tapi rambutnya lebih panjang,dan memakai hiasan telinga kelinci.

"Buka,Halaman 502 (author:ko banyak banget halamannya pasti bukunya tebel 0.o)

"Baik sensei " jawab murid serempak

Saat pelajaran orang yang bernama Kazusa memanggilku dengan pelan,mungkin agar tak dimarahin sensei -_- #Plakkk.

"Karin-chan"katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat aku ?"tanyanya, aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah

"hmhmhm,siapa ya?"kataku dengan sedikit bercanda.  
"Karin-chan masa tidak ingat aku sih,ini aku Kazusa Kujyo Sepupu Himeka-chan masa kau tak ingat kitakan sering main bareng"katanya menjelaskan,aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku ingat kau mudah tertipu seperti dulu ya,Kazusa-chan?"kataku  
"Uuhhhh,Karin kau mengerjaiku saja" katanya smbil memasang muka sebal mungkin,kemudian kami berbincang-bincang sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt!

"Karin-chan ke kantin yu dengan Himeka-chan dan Miyon-chan"katanya mengajakku.  
"Baiklah lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak melihat Miyon,Ayo"ajakku

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Di Kantin~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Karin"panggil seseorang sku menoleh dan ternyata…..  
"Miyon"Teriakku sambil memeluknya,dia membalas pulukanku.  
"Karin kau sudah pulang,lama sekali sudah 5 tahun aku tidak melihatmu aku kesepian"katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir nya.  
"Kan sudah kubilang kau ikut saja denganku :P"kataku yang pasti bercanda.  
"Kau ini,ya sudah melihatmu lagi saja aku sudah senang,oh iya kau sudah kenal dengan mereka bertiga belum?".katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang,yah bisa dibilang aku mengenal nya.  
"Tentu saja itu Sakurai Yuki, Michiru Nishikiori dan Jin Kuga kan,walaupun sudah 5 tahun tapi aku masih ingat tau :P"jawabku  
"Kalau dia?",katamiyon sambil menunjuk pemuda yang sudah ku kenal,kalian tau?.  
"Tentu saja dia Kujyo Kazune,sepupu Himeka-chan"jawabku.  
"Wah,Karin kau hebat masih ingat dengan kami"kata Yuki  
"Tentu saja aku ingat kalian :P".jawabku  
Akupun mengobrol dengan teman lamaku sampai bel masuk ,lalu kami kembali bersama ke kelas walaupun ada yang berbeda.

Aku pulang bersama Kazusa,Himeka dan Kazune,Di jalan kami mengobrol bersama-sama^^.

Kazune POV

Kenapa ya,kalau aku mengobrol dengan Karin rasanya aneh?(author:emang apa rasanya,trus emang Karin dimakan? Kazune:Kepo banget sih,lagian bukan gitu maksudnya!. Author:Trus apa rasanya? Kazune:Udah diem lanjutin cerita!,Bukannya author Lagi sakit?.author:Perhatian amat sih Kazune jadi Malu #PLAKK di bogem Kazune,Oke lanjutkan)  
"Jaa ne Karin-chan!",Kata Himeka dan Kazusa  
"Jaa ne Yoku"Jawab Karin

.

.

**.**

** Karin POV**

-_-_-_-Di Sekolah-_-_-_-

"Karin,Kau jadi kan ?"tannya Kazusa  
"Jadi apa?"Tanya ku balik  
"Ke Taman Ria "Jawab Kazusa

Taman Ria?batinku,aku lansung mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. 

** Flashback ON**

-_-_-_-_- Di kamar Karin -_-_-_-_-

GRRTTT, GRRTTT, GRRTTT(Bunyi geter kaya gini bukan?)  
Handphone ku bergetar,aku mengambilnya,dan ternyata ada pesan dari Kazusa,Aku membacanya,ada yang mau tau apa isinya?.

From:Kazusa_KJ  
To:Karin_HZ  
Subject: Permintaan  
Karin!,Kau mau ikut ke Taman Ria?,aku sudah mengajak Himeka,Michiru,Yuki,Miyon dan Jin,Kau mau ikut?  
Reply To This Massage 

Aku lansung mambalas pesan itu

From:Karin_HZ  
To:Kazusa_KJ  
Subject: re; Permintaan  
Boleh,Kapan?.  
Send This Massage

Aku segera mendapatkan balasan dari pesan yang ku kirim barusan.

From:Kazusa_KJ  
To:Karin_HZ  
Subject: re;re Permintaan  
Pagi Minggu datang ya jam 08.00,Kau yang ajak Kazune ya !  
Reply To This Massage

Aku kaget dengan balasan pesan ini,Kenapa aku yang harus mengajak Kazune?batin ku

From:Karin_HZ  
To:Kazusa_KJ  
Subject:re;re;re Permintaan  
Kenapa harus aku yang mengajak Kazune?  
Send This Massage 

Entah kenapa aku merasa mereka sengaja menerima ajakan ini?.batinku  
lalu aku mendapat balasan lagi

From:Kazusa_KJ  
To:Karin_HZ  
Subject: re;re;re;re Permintaan  
Ayolah,kalau kau tidak mau aku minta Himeka saja ya?  
Reply To This Massage

Aku beruntung dengan balasan dari Kazusa,Lalu aku membalas pesannya.

From:Karin_HZ  
To:Kazusa_KJ  
Subject:re;re;re;re;re Permintaan  
yasudah kau minta Himeka saja.  
Send This Massage

Aku segera mendapat balasan dari Kazusa.

From:Kazusa_KJ  
To:Karin_HZ  
Subject: re;re;re;re;re;re Permintaan  
Yasudah Sampai jumpa besok di Sekolah .  
Reply To This Massage

** Flashback OFF**

"Karin? Karin? Karin? Karin?"Ucap Kazusa memangilku ayau lebih tematnya membangunkan ku saat aku sedang ber-Flashbackria  
"Ah i-iya aku ikut kok"Jawabku dengan gagap.  
Ya sudah aku mau ke Mau ikut?.

-_-_-_- Di Taman Sekolah -_-_-_-

Aku terdian duduk di bangku Taman sambil menatap langit,lalu aku merasa ada seseorang di belakangku dan aku menenngok dan ternyata dia .

TBC  
Lanjut?

Review dulu #Plakk

Wah ternyata ada juga yang mau Review,bahkan penasaran author terharu,Gomen'ne seperttinya chapter ini mengecewakan

Oke salahkan fisik author yang lemah ini jadi susah lanjutin deh,kayanya laanjutan nya akan super duper lama hehe yang penting lanjut #Plakk ok akhir kata.  
Thank's for Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa readers ada yang kangen sama author(Readers:Gak tuh :p) wkwkwkwkwk author akan melanjut kan cerita gak asik ini,waktu author baca chapter 1 dan 2 ternyata benar banyak salah,kaya nya yang ini juga banyak salah hehe,Males benerin ga papa kan Readers Oke ayu kita baca balasan Review

**Balasan Review**

Kujyo Hana: Gomen'ne menunggu lama untuk cerita payah dan gak romantic ini.  
dc: Udah lanjut kok.  
xxxx: Itu lah yang namanya author newbie cerita nya gak bener.  
nuri: Oke saya berusaha untuk ff ini.  
andien hanzono: Itu disengaja loh yang ini gak menggantung kok.  
Kevin Christian: Hihi iya cerita ini saya buat orang agak penasaran.  
Jamilah: iya saya lagi sakit,panggil aku Meida #Plakkk orang juga tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_** My Love Is Kazune-kun "**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Story : My Love Is Kazune-kun © Meida Rospita Sari**_

_**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Kurang atau salah kata,Tidak memerhatikan EYED,Gakk rame^^**_

_**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author Baru ini. (?emang dimakan?)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV  
**

Dan ternyata Dia .  
"Ka-kazune-kun"Ucapku terbata-bata  
"Ternyata kau menyadarinya ya"Ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman andalan nya,aku sempat blushing melihat senyuman nya yah mungkin karena aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum.  
"Ka-kau sejak kapan a-ada di belakang?"Tanya ku yang mulai gagap karena melihat senyuman nya.  
"Dari suka dengan tempat ini?"Tanya nya balik.  
"Tentu saja aku kan biasa kesini dulu"jawabku.  
"Ohhh"dia hanya ber-ohh ria.  
Keheningan menyelimuti kami,sampai aku memecahkan keheningan itu.  
"Kazune-kun,apa e-mail mu?"  
"Kazune_KJ,kalau kau? Tanya nya balik seraya mengambil Handphone dari saku celananya.  
"Karin_HZ"ucap ku seraya mencatat e-mail nya di Handphone ku.  
"Aku mau ke kelas,mau ikut?"ajak ku.  
"Tidak,aku ingin disini dulu"  
"Ya sudah aku duluan ya" ucap ku seraya pergi menggalkan nya sendirian.

**Kazune POV**

Karin pergi menggalkan ku sendirian atau lebih tepaatnya membisu di bangku taman,aku mengghela nafas beberapa kali karena terlalu bosan.  
aku memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

** Himeka POV  
**Aku di kelas melihat Karin yang memasuki Kelas lansung menghampiri nya.  
"Karin-chan,kau ikut ke Taman Ria Minggu ini?  
"ah Himeka-chan,aku ikut kok,kalau kau?  
"Tentu, saja aku dimintai oleh Kazusa-chan untuk meminta Kazune-chan ikut ke Taman Ria,tapi kelihatan nya sulit sekali untuk mengajak Kazune-chan."  
"Bersemangat lah Himeka-chan kau pasti bisa kok walau pun mengajak **Pangeran Dingin** itu sulit tapi Himeka-chan pasti bisa"ucap nya seraya menyemangati ku,eh tunggu dulu **Pangeran Dingin?  
**"Pangeran dingin apa maksudmu Karin-chan?"  
"ah ti-tidak kok"

Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! 

** Karin POV**

Bel yang sangat baik bel yang membantu ku keluar dari interogasi Himeka,yeah Himeka kembali ke tempat duduk nya aku juga kembali ke tempat duduk ku.  
"Karin!"panggil Kazusa  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau melihat oni-san tidak?kenapa dia tidak kembali juga yah? Ucap nya yang seperti nya Khawatir  
"Tadi aku melihat nya di Taman"  
"Kenapa dia belum kembali juga ya?"

Aku lansung terpikirkan suatu cara aku lansung mengambil Handphone yang berada di saku rok ku,dari pada dia kelewatan pelajaran kan, yang mau tau apa cara nya,yup benar Kirim Pesan bukan Telepone.

From: Karin_HZ  
To: Kazune_KJ  
Subject: KKK(Kembali ke Kalas)  
Hei Kazune! bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi, kenapa kau belum kembali ke kelas,kau beruntung karena Sensei belum datang.  
Send This Massage

aku segera menggirim nya dan memilih profil diam dari pada tiba-tiba ada sensei lalu aku di suruh ber diri di depan kelas.

From: Kazune_KJ  
To: Karin_HZ  
Subject: re; KKK  
Benarkah?trimakasih telah mengigatkan kan ku  
Reply This Massage

Lalu aku melihat Kazune yang kembali ke Kelas lansung di hampiri oleh Himeka yah walau pun tidak terlalu jelas kata-kata nya kira-kira seperti ini.

"Kazune-chan,kau habis dari mana kenapa baru datang?"  
"tadi aku baru dari Taman aku melamun jadi tidak tau ada bel"  
Sensei langsung ke Kelas memperkenal kan dirinya , OMG tadi Sensei bilang pelajarang Sejarah! Pelajaran paling membosan kan aku berpikir seperti nya aku akan melamun,karena mendengarkan pelajaran yang paling membuat ku Frustasi.

**.**

**.**

Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt! Tettt!

Bel yang selalu menyelamat kan ku dari pelajaran Frustasi ini,semua murid melonjak gembira(minus Kazune) karena pelajaran paling bikin otak mentok selesai.  
"Baiklah Latihan 7 Bap 5 PR kalian besok harus selesai"ucap nya.  
"Baik Sensei!"ucap kami serempak.  
Sensei meninggalkan Kelas dan YEeee ucap murida serempak kecuali Kazune.

Aku membereskan buku dengan cepat lalu Himeka,Kazune dan Michiru menghampiri aku dan Kazusa.  
"Karin-chan,Kazusa-chan siap untuk pulang?"Tanya Himeka.  
"Siap!"Jawab ku dengan Kazusa serempak. 

Yah di jalan kami mengobrol tidak dengan Kazune Readers seperti nya penyakit **Pangeran Dingin** nya Kambuh lagi. 

"Jaa ne Karin-chan"ucap Kazusa dengan Himeka serempak.  
"Jaa ne Hanazono-san"  
"Jaa ne Yoku" ucap ku seraya memasuki Rumah ku.

-_-_-_-_- Di kamar Karin -_-_-_-_-  
Aku kebingungan mengerjakan PR sejarah ini,tadi di sekolah sudah membuat ku pusing dengan pelajaran ini sekarang di Rumah. Aku memutus kan untuk mengirim pesan ke Himeka.

From: Karin_HZ  
To: Himeka_KJ  
Subject: Refreshing Karin  
Moshi-moshi Himeka-chan kau sedang apa kalau aku sedang mengerjakan PR yang membuat aku Frustasi.  
Send This Massage

GRRTTT, GRRTTT, GRRTTT  
Ow balasan dari Himeka. 

From: Himeka_KJ  
To: Karin_HZ  
Subject: re;Refreshing Karin  
aku juga sedang mengerjakan itu aku juga frustasi soal sejarah memang selalu membuat otak ku mentok.  
Reply This Massage  
Aku Terkekeh membaca pesan ini ternyata Himeka juga.

From: Karin_HZ  
To: Himeka_KJ  
Subject: re; re; Refreshing Karin  
Hahaha berjuang lah sudah dulu ya sepertinya otak ku mulai lancer karena mu.  
Send This Massage

From: Himeka_KJ  
To: Karin_HZ  
Subject: re; re; re; Refreshing Karin  
Ya sudah otak ku juga sudah lumayan.  
Reply This Massage  
Aku segera ke bawah untuk makan malam

-_-_-_-_- Ke esok kan hari nya :P -_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_- Di kelas -_-_-_-_- 

"Hanazono-san kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR!"Teriak Sensei  
"Maaf Sensei kemarin saya lupa".Ucap ku yang Ke takutan  
"Huh?! Berdiri di Koridor!"  
Clek(Suara orang buka pintu gini bukan?)

"Kujyo-san kau terlambat berdiri di koridor!"Perintah sensei.  
"Baik Sensei"jawab Kazune Cuek

"Hey kau juga terlambat?"Tanya Kazune  
"Ah ti-tidak hanya lupa mengerjakan PR"  
"ohh"Jawab nya ber ohh Ria  
"Kau ikut ke Taman ria"Kata nya yang seperti nya berusaha memecah kan keheningan.  
"I-iya kalau kau"  
"kalau kau Ikut aku Juga"  
"Eh?"  
dia hanya tersenyum yah aku Blushing lagi melihat nya dan.  
"Dewi!" Panggil Seseorang pasti Readers tau.

TBC  
Kira-kira siapa yah yang manggil Dewi ?#Plakk semua orang juga tau, tapi biar bagus di bikin pertanyaannya  
Lanjut? Review dulu#Plakk di tampar Readers


End file.
